Felix Felicis and the Lucky Potion
by Simi Faye
Summary: Felicx Felicis was a real person, a genius even. He goes uncredited for his masterpiece. A slightly tragic story about a man who had it all but gave it up in madness. Meet Felix Felicis the true maker of the lucky potion.
1. Intro

**Hi everyone sorry for disappearing for a while. I've been really busy with school and have joined the book club, I know nerdy right? But you guys shouldn't talk! Anyway dismissing my life for now I have a new story! Finally! I've been working on this for a long time trying to get the details sorted out in my head. Here's an intro to it, and I'll try to post a new chapter every two weeks. Tell me what you think alright. To tell you the truth I was gonna get this story betaed, is that what you call it?, but I decided to continue doing this by myself. ****On to the intro!**

* * *

Felix Felicis was an orphan, as far as he knew. He was exceptionally bright as a child and had a remarkable memory. In fact his earliest memory was of who he assumed was his mother, leaving him at the orphanage , with tears in her eyes, whispering into his ear, "May you be as lucky as your name suggests."

Felix was indeed lucky, he succeeded in anything he tried. Now not to be misunderstood, it wasn't as if Felix never tried or worked for anything. On the contrary he worked, studied, practiced twice as much as any one else. What set Felix apart was he found opportunity where others did not, when he was younger he said a voice in his head guided him.

Often as a child he was left out of games and competitions because of his luck. He continued this habit throughout his life never participating in completions or anything similar.

He was different from other students as a child because of his intelligence. He had a tutor and was taught everything possible at a small age, in hopes that when he grew he would bring money and fame to the orphanage.

His childhood aside, where our story starts is when Felix is twenty-four a potion and divination master...


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

* * *

Valentine Vena ran through the construction of Diagon Alley, the wizarding world buzzed in excitement for the new magical site, it wasn't often you could build a street dedicated to magical creatures. She wore a long, blood red dress, in a rush she didn't notice the matching hat getting snagged on a nearby hook. People turned to look at her as she walked past, recognizing her as the dukes daughter. She ignored them all and stepped into an abandoned phone booth in a small crevice. Down she went, deep underground until she reached a door. She tapped it twice with her umbrella and it opened to reveal a house of a sort. Running now, she went straight to the kitchen in worry. " Felix!" " How could you?... You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore." A man lying on the counter blinked his eyes, " Oh it's you, Valentine dear." "Is that really all you have to say? I told you not to stay up so late working on the potion, it's dreadful for your health you know." she shook her head. No matter what she did she couldn't leave this man and his ideas alone. The things he thought of where awe striking, yet foreboding. When you looked at him, spoke with him, you wouldn't believe this mans genius. He was simple, the sort of man who you would forget in a day, it was all factored in. Felix Felicis was someone who wanted fortune but not fame. In a whisper he got out " Val the orphanage needs money, they're depending on me to get it." he fainted and his head slammed the counter.

Sighing Valentine dropped her coat and bag on the chair, she grabbed Felix's arm and dragged him to his room. She draped him in a blanket, and there he lay, on his bed. Valentine looked up at the hickory clock and ran off. Grabbing her coat and purse she quickly tapped the blue door once more, and up she went. " I mustn't be late, my tutor will kill me." she murmured. As Valentine rushed home Felix slowly woke. Rubbing his eyes he looked around, he softly spoke " Val, bless her soul." Getting back up Felix threw his coat on, it was time to get to work. The first thing he did was leave. There was a little voice in his head, it knew that he wouldn't get anything done stuck in his little hole. Walking down the alley he saw a a beat up old cat It was gray and had scratches and scars all over it's body, the first thing Felix noticed was the a gap in its ear. He reached up and touched his own ear, an almost identical gap upon it. Reaching down to pick up the old cat he whispered "You and me are the same, huh? Getting older and still abandoned by the world." The pair returned to the old phone booth and returned to Felix's small home.

Taking of his brown, worn coat he sat back down in the kitchen. The potion was nearly perfected, but it was missing something of essence. Banging his head on the counter he screamed "What is it?!" He had multiple batches of the same potion each tweaked to a point, all on his countertop. Felix knew he needed something lucky to lead the potion but what? He had tried horseshoes, four leaf clovers, but although they turned out to be ingredients the potion refused to work on ordinary people. He himself tried some but it only intensified his own "power". When he found some volunteers to drink some it had no effect on any of them. Resigned to his failure he set a bowl of fish on the ground and lay on his bed. Slowly he nodded off and the old gray cat walked up to him, stared for a bit, then curled up next to poor Felix.

* * *

Hi Simi here I (finally) got this chapter done, sorry it's short I'm still working on all the plot details. You'll be seeing a lot of Valentine and that cat, also I might include the duke a bit later on. I'm working on descriptions so do tell me how I did.

~simi


End file.
